Twilight meets wizard
by Little-Miss-Giggle-Fit
Summary: ok, i wrote this for a compotion, but i decided to publish anywyay. kinda random, and a little odd. bella is a witch, andnall the cullens are different magical creatures. better then summary. seriously. but is it all real? one shot.


Forks. The small, rainy town. Boy do I miss the **Bright **sunshine of Arizona. But it was to late to change my mind now. I sighed. At least I had my Edward to keep me company. As I looked out of the window in my room, I couldn't help but sigh again. It was still light out, which means Edward wouldn't be here in a couple of hours. So I got out my school books, _The grade 10 basics of magic, _and _potion making, grade 10_. I loved my school, so much better then in Arizona. Once I found out I was a witch, I just HAD to move here. I rolled my eyes as I remembered how Renne didn't feel like telling me of my true powers until last year. So I just had to move here, to the rainiest town ever, so I could go to a secret wizerding school. There are plenty of non-human beings around here, for the head wizard, gerold, could protect them. Goblins, Nargels, Pixies, Giants, the Fey, and loads more. But you can't forget. Vampire. Most everyone in our wizarding school avoids them. Most of them kill humans. Yes, most. Not my vampire. Not my Edward. He is able to sustain on animal blood alone, making him able to date me. Not that I know why. Vampires are known for their beauty, grace, and speed. But, I have none of these things. I am plain, klutzy, and slow. But apparently, my Edward doesn't care. He loves me anyway. Me. Bella. I picked up my **Wand **and started to practice my household spells, for my home economics class. As I practiced, I waited for the sun to go down, and for Charlie to fall asleep. Not that my Edward couldn't come out in the day time, he could, but not in front of the non-magical folk. He sparkled. Literally. Like a million tiny diamonds. And we had to wait for Charlie to go to sleep, because Charlie can't know about the wizard and witching world. It would mean death for him. The only reason Rennee knew was to tell me. After she told, she forgot suddenly. And randomly. So I had to lie, and say that I just randomly wanted to go live with my dad, and I am a terrible lier. So rennee thought that it was her fault. I guesse I cant blame her for not telling me till last year though. She knew, that once she told me, I would have to leave. Immediately. And she wouldn't know why. So she waited until the last possible minute to tell me. I sighed, and continued on with my practicing, until I felt two, ice cold hands wrap around my waist.

"Edward. You're here." I brethed, breaking out into a huge grin.

" Do you really think I wouldn't come my one and only love?" he said, as he bent down to kiss my **Nose " **you know I would come. Purple mushrooms couldn't keep me away."

I smiled. Purple mushrooms are the most deadly things on earth to a vampire. In fact, it's the only thing that can kill them, other then werewolves and other vampires. But it is completely harmless to humans.

I rolled my eyes at him. I wouldn't let him go anywhere near purple mushrooms if I could help it.

"Anything new and exiting going on at your house?" I asked, while snuggling closer to him, while keeping my wand arm free so I could still practice. This was my only time to do so, or else Charlie could catch me.

" Not really. All is relatively normal."

I snorted.

"Normal? You live with 2 other vegetarian vampires, a Pixie, a fairy, a giant, and telepath. How can all be normal?"

Edwards Family are all magical creatures, but they are all…misfits you could say. Most pixies like to stir up trouble, pranks and whatnot. But Alice just loves to shop, and is not much for stirring up trouble. Although she does every now and then. Rosalie, the fairy, is actually just like all other fairies. Vain, pigheaded, and so beautiful. But she got kicked out, because she fell in love with giant, Emmett. It is frowned upon to marry something other then your own species. But Emmett was already a misfit, because giants are supposed to be brutal, mean, and ruthless. But Emmett is like a giant teddy bear. He is actually kinda sweet. But he can be terrifying sometimes. And Carlisle and Esme, are misfits themselves. They are vampires, like Edward, who also only feast on animal blood. So they invited these creatures into their home, so they can have a place. Now you are probably thinking, how can a telepath be that odd? Well, Jasper, he isn't. He is pretty normal. But he fell in love with the pixie Alice, so he moved in with them. Now he is a misfit, because he married a different species.

" seriously love. Alice bought a new **Wooden **bench, jasper went with her, Carlisle was working, and Emmett and Rosalie just went off into the forest and haven't came back yet." Edward replied, while stroking my hair. " Why don't you get some sleep love? I know you know all those spells by heart. Even without practicing."

"Ok. I guess I am tired. Goodnight Edward." I pulled back the blankets on my bead, and fell asleep almost immediately.

The next morning, I woke up because someone was roughly shaking me awake.

"Bella! Get up! Your going to be late for school!" yelled Charlie "it starts in 15 minutes!"

I groaned, but swung my legs out of bed. Charlie thinks I go to forks high, which starts at 8:50. But my school, it doesn't start till 10. so I always have to get up, get ready and leave, before the high school starts, but usually I then just drive over to Edwards house. They go to the same school, and I don't have to worry about waking Edward up to see him. He never sleeps. So when I got to Edwards house, I was immediately wrapped in a big hug, from Edward.

"good morning love. Sorry I want there when you woke up. But Charlie came in… so I had to leave. I figured you would come over here anyway so…"

"Its ok. I don't mind." I replied. Edward led me back towards his house, and Alice, where, judging by her expression, had just bought something exiting, immediately hugged me.

"Hi alice. So… what did you buy that was so exiting?"

She made a face. "How did you guess?" she asked.

" Lucky guess." I replied.

She just rolled her eyes. " Come see"

As she dragged me along, I dragged Edward.

As I saw what it was… I didn't know what to say.

"So what do you think? I got it as a family pet." Said Alice excitedly

" Its err… very… **Fluffy." **I was staring at the biggest, fluffiest, poodle dog ever. It was hilarious.

" isn't it awesome?!" said Alice, jumping up and down.

"ummm…yep." I said, as I dragged Edward back into the large house, and up to his room. I looked at him, and we both immediately started laughing.

"Poodle… why would she think you guys wanted a poodle? That is so random" I said, between giggles.

" I don't know, but it really is **Absurd. **Poodle." Answered Edward, as our laughter died down.

So we talked for the next couple of hours, and then we had to go to school. Our school was hidden by a series of enchantments, away from prying, human eyes. It was about a 10-minute walk, into the forest, and a little up the hills. But the enchantments made it an easy walk. So in 15-minutes, I was sitting in home-economics class, and Mr. Chetler was giving me my test. Edward didn't have any of my witches classes with me, because he couldn't perform magic. I missed him.

" Ok class. Today, we are going to do the find it tests. I am going to animate this book, and it is going to run away, and hide. You have to find out where it is **Hidden, **and catch it before it can **escape** the class room. Good luck" said Mr. Chetler

Easy, I thought. I practiced this last night. So as I was trying to find the hidden book, I thought about what I was going to tell Charlie today about what happened in school. This school only ends half an hour after the normal high school, and Charlie doesn't get home until at least and hour after me anyway. So I'm ok on that front. I know, ill tell him I had a test in home economics. Which I did. But he will think it was like, baking or something, good. So I walked out into the hallways, and on my way to my next class, History, which I had with Edward, I saw Rosalie. So I waved, even though I just knew I would get a snotty come back.

" **Dork"** she sneered.

Hah. I knew it.

I smiled at Edward as I entered the classroom. With his immense speed, he always got to class first. So we sat through History, and afterwards, I complained.

"I HATE history, it is so boring. Why do we need to know how Witches influenced World war one? Or how Vanpire's legends have become less and less believes? BAH!" I complained, in a slightly whiney voice.

"Don't be so **Melodramatic** . History is pretty interesting. If you pay attention enough. I like it." Said Edward in his sweet, velvet like voice.

" I guesse… but you only like it because you were part of most of it. Your like, 100 years old. Really. So you should ace most of the history, with you perfect memory and all." I said.

"Yah yah. Details details." Replied Edward, grinning. The rest of the day passed in a blur. We did the rest of our classes, I got home, told Charlie my lie, And went to bed. But that is when I woke up.

I looked over too the alarm clock. Time to get up. Wow. Weird dream. That is the last time I eat tacos before bed. Edward must of heard some weird sleep talking last night.


End file.
